This Is My Final Goodbye
by daydreamer41594
Summary: A one shot for Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas. It takes place a year after Amy cheated on Matt. He sends a letter that makes everyone realize something.


**This is just a quick little story based off of a poem I wrote (And just for the story I changed a few words, cuz it was originally from a girls pov) Any who nothing special just something I felt like writing. It is kinda sad, but its life. If you want the original poem just let me know and I'll be happy to send it to you.**

**This is My Final Goodbye**

It had been a year since the day his whole life fell apart. After his knee surgery and finding out about his cheating ex girlfriend Matt Hardy has been in a disarray. His emotions were flying all over the place. Nothing he seemed to do would get her out of his mind. The day Amy cheated on him was the day he died.

He stood in front of a mail box holding a letter. He wasn't sure if he wanted to send it just yet or not. A part of his heart said to, but the other told him to hold on. Matt knew that even if Amy wanted him back like he had hoped for so many nights, he couldn't take her back. So badly he wanted to feel her soft skin touch his, her flowing red hair in his face, and her sweet kisses that took his breath away. He wanted it all back, and he knew he couldn't have it.

Matt took one last deep breath, and stared at the letter. It was addressed to Amy. This letter said everything Matt wanted to tell her. With all the strength in his body Matt pulled opened the mail box lid and put the letter in the mail box._"No going back now,"_ He thought

He slowly walked away, feeling a bit lighter. He knew that it was for the best, and he needed to get back out there. Matt knew that by sending that letter it would do nothing for Amy, but it did everything for him. He needed the closer, and it was a way to keep him sane.

"You gonna be ok?" Ashley Massaro asked Matt

"I will be. Its just something I had to do." Matt smiled as he put an arm around her shoulder, and held her close.

**Two Weeks Later**

It was around noon when Amy Dumas checked the mail, and saw a letter from her ex boyfriend Matt Hardy. She thought it was weird after months and months of not hearing from him she would find a letter from him in her hands. She walked back into her home and set the mail on the counter except Matt's letter. She wondered what it would say. Would it be a hate letter?

She took the letter upstairs and sat on her bed. She carefully opened the envelope and slid out the piece of paper inside. She set the envelope aside on the bed, and began to unfold the letter. She read the words on the paper and began to silently cry.

"Amy I'm home." Adam Copeland walked in through the front door. He was working out this morning and just got home. Amy quickly shoved the letter under her pillow, and dried her eyes. She shook her hands as if getting rid of the emotion. Amy quickly put on a smile, as Adam walked into the room.

"Hey," Adam smiled.

"Hey." Amy said trying to hide the crack in her voice.

"You ok babe?" He questioned as he looked he up and down.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got up from a nap." Amy quickly thought

"Oh, you sure, you look like you were crying?" Adam looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to go make lunch." Amy said walking out the room to the kitchen.

"Ok I'll be down I just need to change clothes." Adam shouted back

Adam knew Amy wasn't sleep, the bed was perfectly made. He looked around the room for something out of place. Nothing seemed wrong so he went on his way. He changed his clothes, and sat on the bed. He closed his eyes, and fell backwards to relax.

Adam grabbed Amy's pillow to get more comfortable when he notice a letter. He grabbed the letter and envelope. The letter was from Matt, his former best friend. Adam read over the letter, and put it back. He was upset now. He knew why Amy looked like she was crying.

The letter said everything. Amy was still in love with Matt, and it took him saying goodbye for her to realize it. It almost broke Adam's heart, knowing he couldn't fill that void in Amy's heart. Adam got up, and put on a smile and went on as if he never seen anything.

The Letter...

_**This is My Final Goodbye**_

_So heres my fake smile,_

_No longer in denial._

_I know what is true,_

_Let me tell you, its not you._

_Strong I am,_

_May your life always be damn._

_I'm sorry for the words I spoke,_

_but I must say this is no joke._

_You put me on cloud nine,_

_Then lit it on fire, this heart of mine._

_But its ok, I guess,_

_You are a friend no less._

_Now its time that I moved on,_

_Because we all know your already gone._

_Someone has put me in a whirl,_

_Yes, it is another girl._

_I'm starting to heal,_

_I'm beginning to feel._

_You are no longer my whole life,_

_But you will always be the knife._

_I will always love you,_

_and everything that you do._

_I told you no lie,_

_This is my final goodbye._

_Matthew Moore Hardy_


End file.
